Scarlet GodMother, Avenger
by Arcanix13
Summary: What if Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, went to Hogwarts? What if she went during the era of the Marauders? Fair warning, timeline has been tweaked,and some things are different than cannon. ALso what if Lily had a twin sister, and it wasnt Petunia. this is their story Be kind please, its my first fanfiction *UPDATING *
1. Early Hogwarts

Despite the fact that she did not use a wand, or was a true witch, 11 year old Wanda Maximoff was on her way to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, thanks to her father Erik "Magneto"Lensherr, and his contacts with Charles Xavier, who was owed a favor by Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of said school, after seeing her mutant gifts, and her gift of Chaos Magic. She had made it onto the train, climbed into a compartment, on a brisk London day on September 1st 1984. She was soon joined by a red haired girl named Lily Evans, and her sallow skinned friend, Severus Snape.

She made fast friends with Lily, but Severus, not as was drawn to Lily,at least at first,due to her resemblance to her friend Jean Grey. Severus was polite, but something about the way he carried himself,it unsettled her. They were talking and getting to know one another when they were interrupted by a boy with black hair and hazel eyes with glasses named James Potter. He was joined by a distant cousin of his, a boy with longer black hair with shine to his hair with a look of nobility in his features named Sirius Black,as well as a quiet sandy haired boy named Remus Lupin. They, Lily and Severus that is, did not take kindly to the arrogance of the two louder boys,James and Sirius. Severus especially didn't care for the comments about the Hogwarts house he wished to be placed in, Slytherin, the house of Ambition and Cunning.

When they arrived at the school, they were sorted into their houses. Sirius , James, Remus and Lily were sorted into Gryffindor, the house of bravery and chivalry. When it came to Wanda's turn, she was rejected by the hat. It cried,"I cannot sort a muggle,or rather one who does not use a wand." One of the Slytherin prefects, Lucius Malfoy, who was from a noted proud pureblood family, stood and exclaimed "why are you defiling these ancient and sacred halls, you filthy Mudblood!?" Wanda simply smirked, and asked Professor Dumbledore, "May I give a demonstration?" "Yes, my dear, but please do be careful, I'd rather not have to replace a prefect and the windows on the first day of school, before classes even start." "Very well then. Blondie, come on up, let me show you why I'm here." Professor McGonagall grabbed the stool, and the hat and moved out of the way, as well as placed a barrier between the students and the teachers, so only Wanda and Lucius were within. He raised his wand, and assumed a dueling stance. She made gestures with her hands , which by that point were glowing and emitting a red energy. He went to cast a stunner, but he barely got the first syllable out of his mouth before Wanda zapped him with the said energy. A flash of red, and he was on the ground, in a skirt, full makeup, and his long blonde hair ties into pigtails. He looked down and pulled out a mirror, blanched, howled in rage,as well as humiliation, and fled the great hall.

She was given her own quarters near the Gryffindor Tower. She attended classes with the Gryffindors. She soon became friends with Lily, and the group known as the Marauders, except for Peter Pettigrew who disgusted her. She did Hex (her blasts of her powers) James Potter and Sirius Black for bullying a Slytherin classmate, Lily's friend Severus Snape. "Look guys, I love you both, but if you don't stop picking on him, I'll have to get serious about hexing. Do I need to demonstrate? " "No, No. We don't need any demonstrations! "James quickly assured her. "You don't have to stand up for me Wanda. " "I can't help it. Where I'm from, I've been bullied, as well as the others who live at the institute I live at in the States. One thing I can't stand is a bully. I really like them, I think of James as a little brother, I have to stop him from going down a bad path." After Wanda had words in private with James and Sirius, with Remus listening as well,they both apologized to Severus, and then realized that he had so many bruises and a barely noticeable limp. They also looked fresh, Very fresh. Lily noticed as well.

Lily asked in a visible rage, but eerily calm voice, "who, when? I know it's not like the rest of the time." Severus gave her a visibly angry/ betrayed look and said," you promised me you wouldn't ever mention that. Particularly in front of other people." Wanda, eyes flashing, as she brushed her wavy dark auburn hair out of her face, "you mean that this has happened to you before!?" James and Sirius were already puffing up with anger and starting to stalk down to the dungeons to beat the crap out of the guilty parties. "Severus, I do think that we all need to talk. We're going to help you get revenge and stop this from happening again. James! Sirius! Freeze!" Wanda said. "You too Remus." All three of the boys were bathed in a red light and were froze in place,except for their head. "Why would any of you try to help me? Aside from Lily, I barely know any of you, and two of you," he motioned towards the frozen boys, "used to pick on me, and you never even told me why." "James sighed and said," I started because I was jealous of you because of you being so close to Lily." Sirius added, "I went along with James as his best friend, that as well as Slytherin is the house that all but a small amount of my family went into. The only one who I can stand is my favorite cousin, she's the seventh year Slytherin female prefect, Andromeda Black." Wanda suddenly had a strange look in her eyes. "Sirius, would she be okay with how Severus has been, lack of a better way to describe it, pulverized?" "Bloody Hell No! One time, Bellatrix had my younger brother Regulus in a headlock using the stinging hex on him. He was seven. Andy used the stinging hex on Bella, used a leg locker jinx on her, and then proceeded to first check on Regulus, and got him patched up enough to go to Mother, and was kicking and punching Bella until Narcissa, their youngest sister , pulled her off, and made her promise with tears streaming down her face, that she wouldn't hurt Bella anymore. Everyone thinks Bellatrix is the one you need to be careful with, when it's Andromeda. Bellatrix is more a duelist, Andromeda will maul anyone who hurts someone who she cares about." James added , "it's also a known fact that the Black Family is vicious in a fight, or for that matter, when they're angry. I would know, my mom was from the house of Black." Wanda hummed, and then she gave a look at Sirius and at Severus and pulled them all together and started whispering. Soon, there was a plan in place, set to be put in motion. When the plan was executed and completed , several Slytherin male students were in the hospital wing, The Black sisters were smirking, and fawning over Severus like a little brother,who was smirking, after being coaxed out of his shell by all, and all the others were laughing at their classmates' misfortune. When all was said and done, all involved ,(James, Sirius,Remus, Severus, Lily, and Wanda) had became friends. Peter Pettigrew, being left out of the plot, assumed that they didn't want to be close to him, and made other friends within the school.


	2. Mid Hogwarts

3 years later. ...  
At the end of their 4th year at Hogwarts, Wanda was being allowed to have her friends visit her at The Xavier Institute, in Westchester, New York. Her father, Magneto, sent her, and her twin brother Pietro, to be tutored by his friend, Charles Xavier, a world renowned telepath, world renowned by everyone except the general public, who ran a school training young mutants. When he sensed Wanda's magical gifts, Prof. Xavier contacted a colleague of his, Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she still ,unofficially, was a resident of the school in the summer friends Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Severus Potter would be arriving that afternoon.

Severus had been adopted by the Potters after the end of their first year. Upon discovering his home conditions, and beseeching his mother,whose health was fading, Charlus and Dorea swiftly retrieved Severus from his home, and taken him in. They blood adopted him, which changed his features dramatically.

A blood adoption is a ritual for magical parents to adopt a child by magic, and blood. The parents, using an athame and a ceremonial bowl, slit their palms, and allow some of their blood to flow into the bowl. The child does the same. They make a vow, and the blood transforms into a potion, which the child will drink. This will allow the magic in the ceremony to rewrite the drinker's DNA.

The Potters and Severus performed this sallow skin turned an ivory color, his hooked nose changed to a more straight aristocratic look, and his eyes turned a silvery grey. His jawline grew sharper, like Charlus'. He also grew about 2 ½ inches in height. His whole demeanor also brightened. He flourished with having parents who loved him, and treated him with love, not malice or neglect. He was truly happy, unlike at his birth parents' home.

His birth father was an extremely bitter, violent, closed minded drunken muggle who insisted upon normalcy. His birth mother was a witch who fell in love with a dashing badboy muggle and married him, before she realized how bad he truly was. Before she could escape from him, she discovered she was pregnant, and then she was truly trapped. Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince Snape gave birth to Severus, and by the time he was 7,he had received no less than four broken bones, and several bruises, all explained by tripping, and a fall down the stairs.

To say that James, like his parents, especially his mother, wasn't pleased would be an understatement. Same with Sirius, whose childhood was, to be very mild, less than pleasant, was right along with James. Wanda, upon learning the truth, was itching to hex a certain drunk. Lily and Remus had to grab the three of them by the collar to keep the, from unleashing their displeasure on Severus' father. Dorea, appealed to her niece Walburga , Sirius's mother, as well as a former classmate of Eileen Prince's, to convince her to sign custody of her son over to Dorea. Walburga didn't want anything to do with it, but eventually agreed. Eileen eventually signed away her rights over to the Potters, and forged Tobias '. A week later, she passed away, and Tobias was hauled away to prison for her murder.

Wanda had noticed something peculiar about her Hogwarts friend, Lily Evans, as well as her Xavier's friend, Jean Grey. They looked almost identical. Same shade of green eyes, same shade of red hair, similar build,it was almost as if they were sisters. The international floo ,that had been arranged for Wanda to get to Diagon Alley, or Hogwarts, flared, and one-by-one the five teenagers stepped through to Professor Xavier's study/office. She hugged each of them as they came through, and had her friend Piotr carry their trunks to the guest suites located by the students rooms.

Her twin brother Pietro walked in the room just as Lily stepped out of the fireplace. "Ooh Wanda, why didn't you tell me your hottie Jean look-a-like friend was going to be here today!" "Pietro, shut up! Plus Sev and the other boys would be tempted to kick your tail." "Oh please, as if they could catch me." "Oh really?", Sirius said, "I'm able to shoot a hex at a golden snitch mid-flight, which fly at about 75 kilometers per hour. My Grandfather taught me how to do that when I was 12." "I thought your family hated you," Wanda said. "I'm his heir. He doesn't approve of my beliefs, but I'm still his heir. Just between all of us, I think that he thinks my parents are too extreme, so he recognizes that my parents,Mother especially, is a nutter. I wish I could've seen the look on her face when she found out that Father wasn't the heir to The Ancient and Noble House of Black any longer."

Pietro made an impatient gesture, and cleared his throat. "Oh yes, this silver haired speedster whose as cocky as the entire Gryffindor quidditch team is my twin brother Pietro. Pete, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and the Potter brothers James and Severus." As she named off her friends, she gestured to each of them. The wizards and witch all waved as their names were called by the scarlet clad friend. "Is he a sorcerer like you?" "Oh no, thank goodness. But he's not what you would call a muggle. He can run at unbelievable speeds. I think his record is either 90 miles per hour,or 100 miles per hour." Pietro's chest puffed up with pride. "Sounds like James on his broomstick." "Sounds like we need to race." "I wish I had brought my broom. I didn't bring it with me because I didn't think there would be anyone who could give me a challenge." "That, and Mum searched your trunk, and pockets for it." "Shut up Snivellus!" "As you wish Jamie!" "Boys! Knock it off!" "Yes Lily!" The rest of the Hogwarts students were shown to their rooms, and made themselves comfortable. Wanda was in her room reading a book for her training when she heard a knock at the door. "The doors unlocked!" Jean came in. "You wanted to talk to me in private?" "Yes. Is there something about you and Lily we need to know? Every time I see the two of you together, the more I think that the two of you are related. It's like looking at sisters!" "I've thought about that," Jean said, " I have found, a lack of a better phrase, a barrier of some sort over pieces of my memories, the same thing with my parents' minds. It's almost like an opalescent film over a group of memories." "Have you asked the Professor to help with retrieving them?" "He said that he wouldn't dare mess with a magical mind barrier, that and, he said that these memories are bound for a reason. …. I just scanned Lily's mind, the same barrier is there as well. Do you know anything I could to find out what these memories are?" "Hmm, I want to say that Severus is a natural Occlumens, Mind Magic focused through the eyes. Maybe we need to bring him into this."

Severus, who loved a challenge, sat Jean and Lily down, and probed their minds. He found the barrier in both of their minds. He began to probe at the barrier, which started swirling angrily, and the gem in the center started flashing. A voice was also heard coming from the barrier that sounded familiar to them all: "do not disturb these memories. They were sealed for a reason. It will only cause pain, and confusion for the girls." Severus got a dark glint in his eyes, a sign of trouble. "Oh really? Wanda, could you give me a hand? I'm going to patch through, can you hex this barrier?" "I can try…" " No." Jean and Lilly said at the same time. "Jean is a telepath, she could be of assistance," Lilly said. "Alright, Jean, let's see if you can help with this barrier on Lily." Jean joined Severus in probing Lilly's mind, and together, between Severus' casting, and jean's prying they were able to unlodge the barrier's gem, which made the barrier vanish. All of the sealed memories started to restore themselves to their rightful place in Lily's mind. Lilly's eyes flashed, and her head drooped. When she opened her eyes, they were full of tears. "Jean, we're twins. We're sisters!" At that point, the barriers in Jean, and her parents' minds vanished. Professor Xavier wheeled into the room at this point, and sighed. "I'm afraid that I must explain about the barrier."

The professor explained why the barrier had been placed over all of their memories. When the girls were six, jean's best friend was hit by a car and passed away, which caused jeans power to emerge early. Lilly was terrified of her sister after that. Her parents, which the professor had been intouch with, asked him to help them figure out what to do. The professor explained," I had suggested separating the girls, and binding memories , just to be safe. I now realize that was a mistake, especially with Lilly's being a witch. Lilly was sent to live a distant cousin of her Mother's, and her family. I bound all of the parties involved memories, and your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore,sealed them so that they couldn't escape." Lilly spoke first after a few moments of silence. "So Tuney isn't even my sister, she's a cousin?" It should also be noted that her voice had more of a neutral accent, as opposed to a British accent like she had before. "Why should my parents just give me up?" "I think it was to protect you, and Jean both. Actually, it was more your mother's decision. She knew your father would end up making the problem worse, so she listened to my suggestion." At that point, the phone rang. "I imagine that's your parents now. If you'll excuse me, I have an upset set of parents to talk to." With that, he wheeled away.

"So,I meant to ask, what is with the emphasis on you being a Sorceress?," Jean asked a couple of days later. She and Lily had been bonding as the sisters they were. "Basically, I'm a magic user who is too powerful for a wand. I have this family necklace, a focus for my powers." The purebloods went on to explain that sorcerers and sorceresses were revered in the wizarding world. "Basically," Sirius explained, "they are like a movie star in the wizarding world. They are adored, and very powerful." Wanda blushed. The friends spent the rest of the summer enjoying themselves, and two cases of budding romance formed: Wanda and Sirius, and James and Lily. Severus initially bristled at the thought of Lily with James, but he saw that it was truly meant to be. The look in their eyes told him everything.


	3. Post Hogwarts The War

Three years later…

The group of friends graduated from Hogwarts with honors. James and Lily were head boy and girl, while Remus, and Severus were both prefects for their houses. Professor Minerva McGonagall, who had covertly kept an eye on them through their decision to become Animagi, which the group had thought they had kept a secret, had come to think of all of them as her own children. They had become Animagi to be with Remus during the full moon during his wolf transformations, and had taken the following forms, James was a stag, Sirius was a Grim, Lily was an auburn red fennec fox, and Severus was a slinky Black cat."I feel like a mother cat whose kittens are leaving," Minerva sniffed. Severus shifted into his slinky black cat form, Grimalkin, and started head butting her, and purring like an affectionate cat. She tearfully smiled,band shifted into her tabby cat form, and started licking him and nuzzling all of them, especially Wanda, whose mother had passed away when she was a baby. Wanda just petted the tabby cat transfiguration teacher, and scratched behind her ears. "I believe that I speak for all of us when I say this professor," Wanda said, "but we're going to miss you the most, even if you put us in detention more than any other professor." Minerva laughed, summoned her gifts for the students, and gave them to them. "If you Ever need anything, I'm just a floo call away."

The students had noticed that the world had been growing tense due to the attacks of a pureblood extremist who called himself Lord Voldemort and his followers. Wanda, as the only sorceress who had any connection to Britain, and had a dislike of the dark arts, due to her summer tutoring with an old college friend of Professor Xavier's, Dr Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme for Earth, and all of her friends joined the resistance against him, the secret Order of the Phoenix. Dr Strange also had begun to teach all of them wand less magic. "It will be much easier in a duel to have wand less capabilities. Plus, it will also be easier to defend yourself period. Magic was meant to be taught this way, not with wands. Don't misunderstand me, wands are an important tool, but they are often used as a crutch by majority of wizards today. They are meant to be tools of precision, not used as a focus. Wanda, as a sorceress, needs a conduit, thus her necklace, which is an amulet of great power. Also, I will not have any students of mine using this ridiculous apparition/disapparation nonsense, I will teach you all proper teleportation, granted it will be in a whirl of smoke, but it won't be half as bad as the sound of a gunshot every time you disappear or appear." He taught them all wandless magic,and teleportation. In the process, their magics all took a different color, Lily's was a flame color, Severus'was a smokey grey, Remus' was an amber color, James' was a gold color, and Sirius'was a dark grey. Whenever they teleported, the column of smoke they disappeared in was that particular color, same with any wandless spell they cast. He also helped Remus with his transformations. He taught him a charm that allowed him to be in control of his shifting, which was now painless, and he could choose when to do. In other words, Remus was no longer a prisoner to the wolf.

The followers of Lord Voldemort, the death eaters, decided to be bold and attack Lily's cousins, and foster parents, Michael and Emily Evans. Their daughter Petunia, had been out with a man named Vernon Dursley that night, so she had been spared. After checking on Petunia, Lily called her sister Jean over from the US. The twins, plus Petunia, who had begged to join the fight, had thoroughly beaten the squad of death eaters. Petunia had alternated between shooting them with her father's rifle, and swatting with her mother's cast iron skillet. Jean had unleashed a wave of telekinetic energy, plus mental attacks. Lily promptly started pitching fireballs at the death eaters. That is to say, the death eaters did not just stood there, they were stunned to to see two angry red heads, and an angry blonde appear out of a column that appeared to be made of fire. By the time they came out of their stupor, it was too late.

Vernon had also drove by the Evans' home to help Petunia with something, and heard the skirmish, the sight of Petunia with her father's rifle using it with extreme precision, was amazed at the sight. "Wow, what a woman!" When one snuck up behind her, he gave a boxing right hook which broke the attacker's jaw. At that point, the two fell in love. After seeing the look on Lily's face, Petunia realized that she blamed herself, and knew she would never do anything like this to anyone, she also knew that the redhead would make them pay. "Kick their ass Lils. Make them pay!" "Rest assured Tuney, they will _**Burn.**_ " As she said this, her hair started billowing around her, and her eyes began to glow like green fire in the middle of a raging flame. Also it should be mentioned, that her voice had a slight double harmonic sound to it on the word was also a faint outline of a fiery bird around her.

Dorea Potter passed away due to illness and age around the same time. Charlus held on long enough to see James and Lily marry in the Potter family estate. Sirius and Wanda married in a lavish pureblood affair. Walburga, Sirius' mother, upon realizing that her son was A, The family heir, and B, was engaged to a superstar in their world, refused to disown her son , no matter how much she wanted to, and threw the biggest wedding Wizarding England had seen in decades. Bellatrix, who had been acting odd since she married Rudolphus LeStrange sulked off in the corner. Andromeda had been disowned because she married a muggle-born, Ted Tonks. There had also been an incident when she gave birth to her children.

Andromeda had earned her mastery in Alchemy, working under Nicolas Flamel who required all forms of alchemy. She had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The boy had been still born. Andy, in her grief and madness, attempted a forbidden art of alchemy to save her son's life: human transmutation. It succeeded, but at a cost: she could not any more children, and the baby had been born a squib. The twins were both metamorphmagi, a rare trait among the black family, and her son had enough magic to shapeshift. He also showed signs of being a mutant. He would shift into a spiked lizard form, as a baby. He could shift any part of his body into a sharp spike, and he could completely shape-shift, whereas his sister, could only change into other females. He also shifted with a flash. The names they were given were Arcturus Apollo Tonks, and Nymphadora Artemis Tonks who were born in 1987.

Narcissa had only recently married her fiance Lucius Malfoy, who was notably absent as well as Rudolphus. Andromeda was one of Wanda's bridesmaids just to spite her in laws. Narcissa was the fitting pureblood wife, beautiful, crafty, powerful. She also was involved in several charities. It was a perfect marriage on the surface. Only on the surface. Narcissa hated her husband, who was known to belittle her, and had promised her that once she had a son, she would never have any more children, he would see to that. He also had hit her, nothing serious, she had to be presentable to society at all times,after all, but still she was abused.

James and Lily gave birth to their first child on July 31st 1994. A boy, named Harry James Potter. Wanda and Sirius were named Godparents. Narcissa Malfoy had given birth just a month before. A blond boy named Draconis Cygnus Malfoy. Narcissa named Severus as Godfather, unbeknownst to Lucius. Then the prophecy, which would cause so much chaos, given by Sibyl Trelawney, was heard by an unknown death eater, who told his master. Lord Voldemort ,for some unknown reason, decided to put stock in the prophecy, and came after the Potters, and The Longbottoms. Both families went into hiding, but the Potters decided to flee to The United States. Wanda, by this point, had joined the Avengers. Upon explaining to the others about what was going on, the Avengers unanimously agreed to have them come to Avengers Tower.

Sirius, as Lord Black, had written all of his family members offering sanctuary in the U.S. The Tonkses agreed, as well as Regulus, Sirius' younger brother. Narcissa didn't reply, but began packing everything of hers, and Draco's, as discreetly as possible. Bellatrix, on the other hand, was insulted to no end. She charged, single-handedly, at Sirius , demanding why the Blacks were leaving the UK. Severus had been there, as it had happened, and sensed some kind of mental tampering. "Sirius, hold her down. I think that bastard messed with her mind." Sirius, using magic, knocked her to the ground, and bound her. For extra measure, he also sat on her. Eyes blazing, she was screaming,flailing, while Severus accessed her mind. He found a veil of dark magic in her mind, and some of memories were undid all of the damage, and cleared away the dark magic. Her eyes flashed, and a look of horror and cold fury crossed her features. "That…. That… Troll humping….. egotistical son of a krup, he let that extremist squib-born mess with my Mind! Siri, please let me up. Now." Sirius recognized the tone, grinned a devilish grin, and obliged. The group helped Bellatrix pack her things while she dealt with Rabastan and Rodolphus ,who was cringing, dodging, and wincing at his wife's tirade.

On October 31st 1995, the group left for the airport. They stopped at Diagon Alley for last minute supplies, and were met by The Tonkses, Regulus, Bellatrix, and to everyone's surprise, Narcissa and Draco. "I couldn't take it anymore Bella, Andy! He would hit me, mentally abuse me, not to mention he tried to curse me to not have anymore children. The breaking point was when he hexed Draco. At that point, I summoned my trunk, which came flying, straight into Lucius' head. I left a letter telling him I was gone, and Draco was too." At that point, Minerva came walking up to the group. "I was touched by your offer to leave with all of you Wanda. I'll be anywhere the lot of you need me." They group, after they changed their clothes, made it to the Airport. The purebloods were as nervous as they could be. They were then attacked by Voldemort, and his followers. Lucius , and the LeStrange brothers were among them. They were boarding their jet, sent by Stark Industries, when they were attacked. The dark lord went for baby Harry, and Wanda dove in the way of a killing curse to save her godson.

As the curse grazed her arm, her green eyes turned black, her skin turned an in-human reddish pink color, her hair turned dark, and an inhuman male voice erupted from her mouth. Her necklace had a black glow emanating from it. " _ **HOW DARE YOU YOU PUNNY MORTAL! SHE IS MY PROTECTED. FEEL MY WRATH, you foolish mortal!**_ " At this point, the possessed body of Wanda, raised her hand, and drained Lord Voldemort of his energy, and strength, and unleashed a fury of dark red and black energy, which vaporized his body, " _**NOW HE HAS LEARNED ABOUT TRUE DARK MAGIC. FEAR CHTHON BEFore all others!**_ " As this was being said, Wanda's own characteristics came back. In the battle, Lily had gotten Narcissa, Draco, Andromeda, Minerva, Harry, and the twins onto the plane. Ted got hit in the crossfire. He didn't survive, but then again, neither did the four death eaters it took to dispose of him. Andy was sobbing, as well as her children. This act of sacrifice, changed Bellatrix and Narcissa's views of Muggle borns, and to an extent, muggles. The rest of the traveling group dealt all of the death eaters. Lucius and the LeStrange brothers were killed in the onslaught of Chthon. Everyone made it onto the plane, and left for New York City, to Avengers Tower.

The private jet, who was flown by Clint Barton, who was also known as Hawkeye, the extraordinarily sharp eyed archer of The Avengers, flew into the hanger of Avengers Tower. They were shown to their suites, and settled in. Dr Strange also stopped by to teach the remaining witches and wizard how to use magic without a wand, and teleportation. Minerva declined the wand less part, but did learn the teleportation spell. "I'm too old to relearn how to use magic. I'll be more than glad to watch the children while everyone else learns though. They'll be the grandchildren I never had." Bellatrix's magic was a royal purple, Andromeda's was a spice berry color, Narcissa's was an icy blue/teal, and Regulus's was a silvery grey. They settled into their new home, and made friends. Andromeda struck up a friendship with Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, Iron Man's, fiancee. So did Narcissa. She also discovered Fashion. Pepper took all of the Wizards and Witches shopping for a whole new wardrobe. Bellatrix fostered a friendship with Lily, Wanda, and Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, as well as the newest avenger, Ms. Marvel, also known as Carol Danvers.


	4. Settling into the Team

Fair warning there is language in this chapter. Don't say there wasn't any warning.

Five years passed, and the group had completely settled into life in New York, and with the Avengers. The Black family members decided to invoke an old family ritual, and become biological brothers and sisters. James did not participate, even though he was a member of the house of Black distantly. It was similar to the blood adoption ritual, but not quite. When they were finished, only Narcissa's appearance drastically changed. A section of her hair had turned black. Bellatrix's hair lost some of its curl, it was more of a gentle wave/ and curl. Regulus had also managed the Animagus transformation with help from his brother and cousins, and had taken the form of a king cobra.

Due to her connection to the X-Men, Lily was able to introduce her childhood friend Severus to one of their members, the prissy snobby telepath, Emma Frost. She also introduced Regulus to another psychic X-Man, Psylocke, whose name is Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock, who was from an old wealthy noble family in Britain, which was a comfort to him, a familiarity. Both couples seemed to hit it off, and within 3 years , and were married. Wanda did her share of matchmaking too, although it didn't go as well. She set Remus up with Bruce Banner, the Hulk's cousin, Jennifer Walters, who was a lawyer for superheroes. She also, due to a blood transfusion, was big and green. She was known as the She Hulk. They became friends, but nothing more. After much teasing from his friends, he eventually plucked up the Gryffindor courage to ask out Carol. She accepted, and they hit it off, and were married also within four years.

Wanda, as it turned out, had been pregnant when they fled England. She and Sirius gave birth to a set of twin boys, Thomas Erik Black, and William Magnus Black. Thomas had silvery blond, almost bleach blond hair like Wanda's brother , Pietro, who had joined the Avengers as the speedster Quicksilver. Wanda's father, Magneto, and her sister, the green haired beauty Polaris, were ecstatic about the children. The only reason he was allowed near the children was he had turned over a new leaf, and had saved humanity from several threats to the earth, and had ceased all mutant terrorism.

Two of the sisters had remarried. Narcissa had hit it off with Pietro and they had married within the same amount of time as the others. Andromeda grieved for Ted for two years, until Dora and Pol, her twins, by that point about eleven, pushed her to into spending time with Steve Rodgers, Captain America, who had done some grieving of his own. They became friends, and eventually fell for one another.

The kids, Harry, Draco, Billy (William), Tommy (Thomas), Pol, and Dora grew up as siblings. Minerva became their collective grandma. There were some incidents though. They had to be homeschooled due to the incident at their school. It was bring your pet to school for show and tell day, and the boys all wanted to take a pet. "But boys," Narcissa said, " you don't have any pets." " Yes we do, Aunt Cissy/ Mommy. We have a doggy, a kitty, a snake, and a fox." Using their most pleading eyes, they convinced Sirius, Severus, Regulus, and Lily to go to school with them in their animal forms. It ended in disaster. A child stepped on Severus's tail, which caused the child to trip and fall, which caused Regulus's tank to fall and break, which he slithered away to avoid being cut by the glass, Severus shot away from where he was, and chased after Reggie. Sirius chased after Severus, which caused pandemonium. It should be noted that Sirius had tried to get the child mentioned earlier to pet him, which caused Severus's tail to be stepped on. Lily chased after Sirius and the others trying to catch them and round them up. Sirius caught Reggie, and was found with the snake in his mouth, who was hissing and flaring his hood. Needless to say, the prissy younger brother was not happy, to say the least. Tony and Minerva went to pick the children up from school, and they were asked not to return. They loaded all of the animals into the limo, and the children, and left. They changed back a block from the school. "Sirius, you had me in your mouth!" Regulus angrily growled. "There's so many jokes in that sentence, I don't know where to begin." "Shut up tony, or I'll turn you into a hair iron." "You wouldn't dare." "Try me." While this was going on, Lily and Severus were giving Sirius their patented death dealing, blood chilling glares. He also faced the wrath of his sisters Narcissa, and Andromeda, plus the wrath of his wife. Needless to say, Sirius was in the doghouse, figuratively, and literally.

Severus has been given a potions lab in the tower, in the basement. Tony had collaborated with Lily, James, and Andromeda, who were all nearly potions masters in their own right, to build him the perfect lab. He was stunned when he was shown it. He had earned his Mastery in Potions, which Professor Dumbledore fought against to an extent. Albus Dumbledore , while a kind and benevolent headmaster, could be very petty and manipulative. He was furious when he discovered his Transfiguration professor had left, granted she had hired a replacement, mid semester. Not to mention that some of his best fighters for The Order of The Phoenix had left, with their child as well. He was a true believer in the prophecy, and was the one who told James and Lily about it. He flooed over to Avengers tower, and tried to force Minerva back to Hogwarts, and tried to guilt trip the potters to return to England, and hinted at that if they didn't, there would be consequences. Dr Strange happened to be there, and told the headmaster in no certain terms that they would be staying where they were. Dumbledore tried to talk down to this impudent American wizard, and the Sorcerer Supreme quickly informed Dumbledore of who he was, and they were under his protection. He also placed a ward over the Tower preventing anyone with intent to force anyone to leave the tower for a selfish purpose to enter. Dumbledore tried to leave, realizing what he had done, but he was met with the magics of James, Lily, Sirius, Severus, Wanda, Remus, and Bellatrix. Dumbledore had been banished from the tower in a flurry of gold, flame, dark grey, smokey grey, red, amber,and purple energy and smoke.

He reappeared in the great hall of Hogwarts in clown paint, with the face of a goat,and with his robes being covered in glitter and paint. He also had a voice like a goose, his arms and legs were scaled, with tentacles, and when he tried walking, he either hopped like a toad, or walked like a chicken. Their spells had hit individually, and had combined as well for some interesting effects. The only reason he was recognizable was that his robes were so outlandish that it could only be him. Then the voice of Dr Strange rang out through the Great Hall. " Behold the headmaster of this proud school. He dares to approach the Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts, with arrogance. He tried to threatened a friend and students of mine. Behold the fury of my students!" Dumbledore disapparated out of the great hall, and to his office, to hide and recover from this humiliation.

Harry, Draco, Dora, and Billy had started taking magic lessons from Agatha Harkness, a colleague of Dr Strange's,to start learning the basics. Tommy had shown no signs of magic, but of being a mutant speedster, like his uncle. Pol, and his sister, had training with Mystique, a mutant friend and surrogate aunt to Wanda, who could shapeshift. Billy also showed signs of being a mutant, with powers similar to his mother, with affecting reality, just on a smaller scale. He also had electrokinesis, and it was unknown if he was a wizard like his father, or a sorcerer like his mother. He also was a teleporter.

All of the witches and wizards who came from England joined The Avengers. Director Nick Fury was furious at the fact that people, who he had practically no Intel on, just could appear out of the blue, and just expect that they could join the team he hand made. "If you British Magicals think I'll let you join my team just out of the blue, without proving your strengths, you have another thing coming. Why should I allow any of you to join my team for large scale threats to our world?" " Ok Mister Fury," Bellatrix drawled, which made Director Fury bristled at being addressed in such a disrespectful format, "here's why you should allow us to join. We're students of Dr Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, and we all can do this." At that point, they all channeled their magic into a battle format, and started emanating power. Maria Hill , who had a scanner for power levels, found them all to be between a low alpha class, to borderline Omega class. After this, and the other Avengers vouching for them, they were allowed to officially join The Avengers.

Pol and his stepfather, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, were in the training room and, being a stepparent, and a teenager with an attitude, had gotten into an argument. Pol, who had emotional issues, due to his birth, and he was with his father when he died, was in a very bad mood. He also, as a teenager, held a lot of resentment towards his father figure, Steve, his , was also in the room, but had ignored them by turning her music up, and resumed her workout. However, the arguing kept growing louder, and louder, and louder, until finally she had enough. By the time she had took out of her earbuds, she gasped. Steve had forced Pol into his true form, which was heavily scarred, and had burn scars all over his face, and chest due to his transmutation birth. His face showed a look of pain, humiliation, and pure icy rage. His scaleras turned black, and irises turned purple. He grew bulkier, and had a second set of arms grow. He grew in size, and transformed into his monstrous spiked lizard form. He still had his mane of black mane of hair with a streak of dark green hair. He swiped at Steve, which looked like he back handed Steve into the wall. Dora, by that point, started forming a fireball. Her magic had taken an iridescent effect, like a rainbow, and as with all magical elements, her fireball was the color that her magic was, in this case, rainbow. She hit her brother in the eyes with the fireball. Due to his birth, he had fast healing, and endurance. He howled in pain, and covered his face with his front paws. Dora teleported Steve to safety, as she dealt with her twin.

Dora formed several more fireballs and sent them at her brother. He was screaming in agony as he started shifting back into his preferred form. She had a heart to heart discussion with her twin brother. "What the actual fuck is your problem?" "He has the nerve to order me around, and force me into my birth form, which you know how sensitive I am about my scars and burns, and then the giant frisbee wielding Adonis decides to gawk at me. Yes, I lost my temper." "He's also our stepdad. You know he has a tendency to insert his foot in his mouth. He didn't mean to offend you, he's basically a giant cinnamon roll. Sweet and ooey gooey." " Say that again after having a training session with him."

Andromeda came walking down the hall to the training room when she heard her son scream, and saw a cloud of rainbow magic appear , that her husband emerged from. After seeing the look on his wife's face, Steve decided to explain what was going on. "Pol and I got into an argument in our training, which got out of hand, he transformed into his giant lizard form, he swiped at me, Dora threw a fireball at him, and she teleported me out here. I also may have forced him into his true form, the one he was born with." His wife's eyes widened, and went slack jawed. "You mean to tell me, you provoked an emotionally unstable angry teenager, who can shapeshift, and can turn into a cluster of spikes? You're either very lucky, stupid,or brave, or a combination."

The Tonks twins walked out of the training room after their conversation, and ran into their mom and step dad. Pol apologized to his stepfather, and the two of them went off to have a private talk. Andy, asked her daughter what happened, and got the impartial eye witness account. After talking to mystique,and Jean, she decided to send Pol to the Xavier Institute. Tommy, who showed no signs of magic, also went with his older cousin to the school. Wanda and Sirius were skeptical about sending their son to the school, but Magnus convinced them.

Tony was flabbergasted when he saw the training room, covered in scorch marks, and a Steve sized dent in the wall. "Dude, are you telling me, that the big bad Capt. America got bitch slapped by his stepson, and ended up in the wall?" "Shut up Tony, and watch your language." "No. This is hilarious."

The magical children by this point had begun showing their magic in colors as well. Dora's was an iridescent color, Harry's was a brilliant emerald green, Draco's was a shimmering teal , and Billy's was a silvery light blue. Needless to say, the tower was a madhouse of colors flying.


	5. Music, pranks, and lip syncing, oh my

A/N sorry for the delay. And as per usual I own nothing except the character of Pol. I don't own any of the songs either. A lot has changed since I updated this. I've changed jobs among other things, and I would just like to thank all of you who are following this, and keep reading. I had a bit of reader's block as well. Enjoy the chapter

The Avengers helped with the city cleanup, and morale after the terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center, and the other attacks. The Magicals helped with the debris clearing, and extinguished any flames left. They also consoled anyone they saw distraught in and about the city. With the passage of time, things got back to normal, or rather, the closest thing to normal for the Avengers.

Pranks through the tower were not an uncommon thing. With All of the Marauders plus Tony's and, surprisingly Bellatrix's, penchant for mischief, it was never boring,to say the least. Although there was a general rule; don't mess with Emma's or Narcissa's cosmetics. Sirius tended to forget that rule frequently. This generally ended one of two ways: Emma turning her hand into diamond, and punching him in the stomach, or Narcissa would put her hair into a ponytail, and lock all the doors to the room, with only the two of them. Sirius would be pleading for them not to let her, but it didn't work. He would emerge from the room about ten minutes later, visibly shaken up.

Tony, James, and Severus had collaborated on a prank product that they saved just for the collective family . During their trip to The Stark Family's private island in the Bahamas, three years after the attacks , they set it in motion. They developed a kind of candy by combining science and magic that created a unique effect on the eater. Their clothes would change, and a wig would appear on their head, and they would begin dancing and lip syncing to a song coming out of their mouth. Dora and Pol tried the first one. They morphed and began syncing to "Bring me to life" by Evanescence. The pranksters decided to hide the candies in plain sight. Minerva bit into one, and was dressed like Missy Elliott, and began syncing "Work it". When she changed back, she looked at the group and gave her thinned lip glare. " Someone will pay for that." Tony and the rest of the men in the room had been cringing during the performance, well cringing and laughing, depending on the person.

Lily and Wanda had been informed prior to the finished versions of the product about them and been given ones to use on their respective husbands, courtesy of Bellatrix. Lily, with help of Harry and Severus, held James down and forced it down his throat. His hair turned long and blonde, while his clothes turned into a red vinyl jumpsuit while "Oops I did it again" by Britney Spears started playing out of his mouth and lip syncing it. Sirius got a similar treatment. Although his clothing was more risqué. The song coming out of his mouth was "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera. Bellatrix bit into one that was Shakira's song "Hips don't lie". Tony had been eating a candy bar, when all of a sudden, his mouth had dark grey smoke come out of his mouth, and then, he had the song "Barbie Girl", by Aqua lip syncing out of his mouth. Sirius had a look of angelic innocence which only made him look more suspicious. Pol shifted into his mother, and tricked his stepdad into taking one that made him start lip syncing the song "Milkshake" by Kelis. The real Andromeda gave one to Narcissa, after being told the name of the song by Tony, which made her start lip syncing "Material girl" by Madonna. It should also be noted that the younger children were in bed by this point. The ladies took a bite of a larger one that made them start lip syncing "Backstreets Back" by the Backstreet Boys. The Tonks twins each did an individual song. Dora did "Sk8ter Boi" by Avril Lavigne , and Pol did "American Idiot" by Green Day. The gentleman did a group one to the remake of Lady Marmalade. Carol, after asking Severus, bit into one that made her start dancing very provocatively on top of Remus after shoving him into a chair. Remus had blushed a slightly alarming shade of red, while all of the other Marauders were smirking or wolf whistling, while their wives were rolling their eyes. When it ended, Carol grabbed Remus and flew toward their bedroom the door shut behind them. It should be noted that the candies didn't work on Thor, while Clint and Natasha avoided them and spiked the responsible ones' drinks with concentrated laxatives.

Emma, Betsy, and Jean all decided to have a chat on the Astral Plane. The topic was debating on joining the Avengers full time, and leaving the X Men, even though Jean's husband Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, was the leader of the team. "Jean, why are you wanting to leave the X men? I figured that you would be the one who would want to stay," said Emma with a look of confusion. "I am conflicted about it. I want to stay with my husband,but I want to be with my sister and her family. Plus Scott will never leave the X men, he butts heads with Captain America and Iron Man too much." "But if we all leave the team, they'll be left without a psychic. The professor almost never does field work." "Darling, I just thought of something I need to talk to Severus about. I think I know who will be forced to help the team by field work or using Cerebro: my darling daughters, Celeste Mindee and Phoebe The Three-in-one." "The boys wouldn't know what to if the girls came to the tower."


	6. Asgard, and everyday life

Thanks are in order to rb2312. They were the first to review every chapter, and gave me an idea for this chapter, so enjoy.

Thor, the God of Thunder and lightning of Asgard had joined the Avengers, after being banished to Midgard, or Earth to learn humility. He was the crown prince of Asgard, and had been raised to be so, at least until his older sister who had been believed to be dead was discovered. Aldrif, or as she preferred to be called Angela, had been found on the outskirts of Asgard, where the realm connected to Yggdrasil, barely alive. When she was discovered, she was rushed to the palace to be healed by the best healer in the kingdom, Queen Frigga. Frigga, upon an examination, realized that she was the missing princess. She was made the heir to the throne, much to the anger of her younger brother,Thor, who had felt slighted. He barged into her coronation, demanding that he be restored to being the crown prince. The youngest brother, Loki, smirked and stepped out of the way as the All-Father Odin rose, eye blazing, lectured his son for daring to interrupt an important ceremony for their family, and banished him to Earth to learn Humility.

Thor met Jane Foster, when he fell to Earth, who was an astrophysicist. She helped him to learn how to function on Earth, and to be more of a humble person. She introduced him to her friend Darcy, who may have tazed Thor the first couple of times she was around him, due his behavior. Jane and Thor may or may not have begun to have feelings for each other through this time during his banishment.

Loki, their youngest,( and adopted, although that fact was unbeknownst to him), brother had been behind Thor's interruption of Angela's coronation. He manipulated his older brother into charging into the ceremony head first, using his illusions created by his magic, as well as playing devils advocate. He had been born a frost giant, son of the King of the frost giants, Laufey, but was abandoned and found by Odin, no bigger than an Asgardian infant, which changed its appearance from blue to pale, red eyes to green, and white hair to black, showing a great talent for magic, even as a baby, showing he wanted to join the man.

Aldrif, or Angela sensed something was off about the whole situation about her brother from hearing stories from their mother Frigga, and went to Lady Sif, one of Thor's best friends, as well as the Warriors Three to ask their insight on the situation, as well as Amora the Enchantress, a colleague of Lokis. It was a known fact that Sif and Amora did Not get along, except for the subject of Loki, who both thought of said trickster as a little brother. The three Asgardian women cornered the trickster, and proceeded to interrogate him to the best of their ability.

After the three women interrogated, and beat him, as well as nullified his magic, Loki sulked off to his quarters to heal himself, and nurse his wounded ego. As he entered his quarters, he was pulled into an interdimensional portal by a very large gauntlet covered hand. Odin, sensing the surge of power, came in the room just as his son pulled through, and heard the bone chilling taunting as the portal closed, " Your frost giant son will be of use to me." Odin fell to his knees as Frigga and Angela entered the room. Frigga collapsed in tears, and Angela punched the wall, blaming herself.

Angela, ordered Thor was to be found and restored to Asgard immediately. Fortunately, when he was banished, he was given a way back. All he had to do was be worthy of Mjolnir, and his powers would be restored. He had been restored when he pushed Jane out of the way of a drunk driver, and was hit in the process. This act of sacrifice restored him, and Heimdall opened the Bifrost to return him home.

Odin grieved for his adopted son, and was happy to see his older son, and daughter home. He sensed the time of the Odinsleep was coming, and was weakened by the fact Loki had been kidnapped, and he was powerless to stop it. Thor and Angela entered his chambers and he gave his orders to them. He gave his blessing to Thor to return to Earth to join the Avengers full time. He also placed Angela in charge of the kingdom until he awoke.

Loki had been pulled into the domain of Thanos, and subjected to horror after horror due to the conditioning to be a servant to the Mad Titan. Thanos also revealed that Loki wasn't the biological son of Odin and Frigga, and was actually a frost giant the whole time. He was convinced to attack the realm that was so precious to the elder brother who bullied and made him feel inferior , intentionally or otherwise,his whole life, Midgard aka Earth, to show his dominance over his elder brother.

After their trip to the bahamas several months ago, Carol and Remus learned that they going to be parents. Carol agreed to go on maternity leave while she was expecting, after much pleading, arguing, and begging from her husband. She grew bored rather quickly, especially since she was one of the first to go charging into battle, right behind Thor and Cap. Remus beseeched Lily, Wanda, Andromeda and Narcissa to talk Carol into taking it easy and to help her with everything. They agreed. Carol took to keeping an eye on the boys, and Emma and Severus' brood of girls, The Stepford Cuckoos as they were known as at the Institute.

The Cuckoos are the biological daughters of Emma. They were created due to the experimentation of a doctor obsessed with mutant genetics, during Emma's days as a villain, specifically as a member of the Hellfire Club. This doctor took advantage of the situation when Emma decided to leave the Hellfire Club, and was beaten until she was comatose, and harvested egg cells from her. When she discovered what happened, she unleashed her full fury upon this doctor, and thoroughly destroyed him, in every way. They also were telepaths, just like their mother, and since they were all on the same frequency mentally and telepathically, they developed a hive mind, although their own distinct personalities still bled through. Celeste, Mindee, and Phoebe all started living in the Tower a couple of months after the vacation.

The boys didn't know what to think of the girls. They developed a mischievous streak through psychic osmosis from their stepfather and uncle, and everyone else. Draco in particular didn't like having to share hair products with them. They would spoil things from Billy's favorite TV show, and would hide Harry's glasses, which would usually result in a green flash, and their hair sticking up like a troll doll, They were the sisters none of them ever had, and heaven help anyone who messed with their sisters. Dora enjoyed having more girls in the tower as well.


	7. The Battle of New York

Happy 4th of July to all of my readers

Loki began his assault on the earth by discreetly opening a portal onto Earth in Germany. He had been given a glaive with the Infinity Stone of the Mind inserted into the top of the staff. He began amassing midgardian magical artifacts to help him disable the world's magical defender, the Sorcerer Supreme, Dr Steven Strange. The Norse god quietly began to assembling an army, of midgardian followers, and lower dark spirits, including brainwashing Dr Selvig, a colleague of Dr Jane Foster, Thor's girlfriend.

Wanda, Lily and Narcissa decided to take the boys and Lily's nieces the stepford cuckoos out to do some shopping. Emma was asleep recovering from a particularly nasty headache, and had given her permission for the girls to go with their aunt. Everyone else was occupying themselves in the tower. Lily's sister Jean decided to join them as well. The group made their way to one of the biggest stores close by.

Loki waited until the group had left the tower to disable Dr Strange. Strange was helping Regulus, Bellatrix, and Severus with an experiment when he started getting woozy. His students rushed to aid their teacher when his head snapped up and looked up to the ceiling. Loki placed anti magical wards over the Tower preventing anyone from escaping, as well as magically sealing the doors to keep them inside. The inhabitants were trapped inside as Dr Selvig and a machine designed to open a portal allowing the chitauri soldiers that Thanos provided for Loki to take over the Earth with in his name appeared on the roof of the tower, also aided by lesser spirits doing Loki's bidding. The portal formed in the sky above New York City, and blew open allowing Leviathans and hundreds of Chitauri soldiers to come flying through. The attack on New York had begun.

The group that was shopping split up to deal with the attack: the psychics went to alert the Avengers, and the X-Men, and the magicals went to try to disable the portal, and fight against the invaders. Billy's electrokinesis and chaos magic proved to be quite vexing for them, and so did Wanda's. Red and blue swirled through the sky causing chaos for the aliens. Lily and Narcissa had their sons hide and they went to deal with the attackers. Harry and Draco both defended themselves and the building they were in. The emerald green and teal magic was quite spectacular, especially to Loki. He made a motion in their direction and disabled their powers briefly. He sent a pair of brigades. After all, they could be very powerful students.

After calling the X-men, the cuckoos and Jean made their way to the tower, since no communication with them worked,to discover a golden green dome around the building with relics floating at the middle. Jean telekinetically flung a piece of rubble at the relics, and the cuckoos threw items as well. The relics were smashed and got the Avengers out. Carol was one of the first ones to try to leave, but was stopped by Remus. "Do you want to risk our child in this? You're staying put." There was a significant turn in the battle after that.

Bellatrix took to the battlefield with such grace,it was reminiscent of seeing her in the field when she was a death eater. A British family fell to the mauling of a Chitauri soldier, the parents anyway. Bellatrix destroyed it and got the bushy haired girl to safety. She felt a magical spark within the child, and realized that she was a witch. Bella resolved to make sure the girl would be safe, and taught, even if she had to adopt her herself.

Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Jennifer, and a transformed Remus flew into battle. Emma, who still had a killer headache, checked on the triplets and took her pain out on the invaders by shifting into her diamond form and went to town. Andromeda guarded the tower, and Dora stayed with Carol, Jane, and the cuckoos, who decided to stay in the tower after being caught out in the field. Jean went back into the fray also calling for the X-Men. Apparently Chitauri soldiers do not like telekinetic redheads, especially when their own guns fly out of their hands and point at them.

Thor flew after his brother, to try to talk to him but to no avail. "Brother, end this this now. This isn't you Loki." "I'm not your brother Thor, I never was. They lied to us this whole time. Thanos showed me the truth, I was just a pawn to Odin, but no more." " Don't you see, our parents took you in by choice, after you were abandoned, and if you do this, you will be a pawn, not to father as you claim, but to the Mad Titan. He will be much worse than father to you." "At least, he will not lie to me, and say loves me." At this point, Loki stabbed Thor in the side causing him to fall onto the tower.

Draco and Harry had been taken by the chitauri soldiers on orders by Loki. Narcissa saw this, as well as Lily. Both were in a maternal rage. The boys were split up and taken by individual brigades. Narcissa appeared to be blowing a kiss to her son's captors, until she swung her arm around and froze the closest soldiers, charged an icy beam, and fired. The brigade was frozen in glaciers. Draco had managed to wriggle free just in time. The ice flowed around him freezing everything around him. He was teleported out of the way by Billy as his mother brought her arm up. She snapped her fingers, and the ice shattered, destroying the soldiers in the process.

Lily however, snapped. An ancient primal power, known as the Phoenix Force, residing within her took control. Flames enveloped her and manifested as a giant fiery bird, with Lily at the center, in an emerald green dress, with golden opera gloves, golden shoes , and a gold sash. There was also a golden emblem of a phoenix across the chest. Eyes blank and glowing, her face contorted into an expression of fury. Jean sensing her sister's rage, made her way to her nephew. Upon getting Harry to safety, she telepathically called out to the entity possessing her sister , and began beseeching it to take her instead. The phoenix replied , " I've been waiting for you to acknowledge me . The both of you are my chosen hosts." And the flames swirled around Jean, and carried her up to the fiery bird, with hugged her sister. Her clothes changed as well. She had the golden sash, emerald green top with the phoenix emblem. She also had knee high golden boots, and golden opera gloves. The sisters turned in unison towards the open portal, sent a fiery beam and destroyed the machine keeping the portal stable, as well as incinerating the Chitauri Leviathans in the process. Lily and Jean floating down, they returned to their normal selves, and landed on the balcony of Avengers Tower. Loki tried to flee, awestruck at seeing the power of the Phoenix, but found himself surrounded by Lily, Jean, both hulks, his brother, Thor, and Bellatrix. Bellatrix lead the assault, and when they were finished, Loki was curled into the fetal position, brutally beaten.

Loki opened his eyes, after he woke up and his eyes were clear, and filled with horror as it appeared what he had done. "Brother, please forgive me. I did not want to do that harm to you please. What have I done?" Thor called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost, and it pulled Loki, Jane, and himself up to Asgard as he told his teammates that his father would adequately punish the trickster.


	8. Wicked, deranged, and lonely no more

**A/N** i apologize for the delay. i moved out on my own for the first time, and have added to this chapter for a while. anyways, enjoy

It was a couple of months before Thor, Jane, and surprisingly Loki returned from Asgard. The All-Father had awoke from his Odinsleep, and had resumed the throne, and was being objective about the punishment of his younger son. He knew that Loki wasn't completely to blame for the attack, but at the same time, he was responsible for the death of hundreds if not thousands of innocent people who got caught in the crossfire of The battle of New York. He also consulted with other deities of equal status as him to be as fair as possible. After everything was said, and done, he decreed that Loki was to undo the damage he caused, and to help defend the realm he sought enslave/destroy, even if he wasn't in his right mind.

While they were there, Jane was properly introduced to her boyfriend's parents, Odin and Frigga. Odin disapproved at first, at least due to the fact that she is mortal, but Queen Frigga had other plans from her husband. She had been watching her son's beloved for a time, saw she had a warrior's spirit and made plans to aide her so she could help Thor. She had been given an enchanted dagger by their Greek cousins that controls the wind, like Mjolnir controls lightning. She had some work done to it by the master blacksmith of Asgard to hone its abilities and other enchantments added to it, so when she handed it to Jane, she had a surprise up her sleeve.

Jane was surprised to be given a gift by her boyfriend's mother, especially after just meeting her. She took the dagger, and Frigga spoke the phrase "She who be worthy of this dagger may claim the power of Orithyia, Goddess of the Cold Mountain Wind."

As Frigga spoke the phrase, a transformation began in Jane. Her hair grew longer and thicker, and her body grew in height and lean muscle. Her clothes changed into black pants, a deep blue grecian inspired tunic and loincloth skirt ,a light blue flowing sash, silver armor on her shoulders and boots, a Navy blue cloak appeared around her shoulders and a mask appeared on her face and head. As she settled from the transformation, a streak of her hair that settled on her shoulder turned platinum blonde. Jane Foster was not there anymore, but in her place was Orithyia, Goddess of the Cold Mountain Wind.

Everyone stood in stunned silence from the recent turn of events, especially Odin, who was slack jawed, which was uncharacteristic of him. All of his children followed suit. Frigga simply said "Now you have the abilities of a goddess, and thanks to the help of some of our cousins, with time you will become a demigoddess. You should have no problem keeping up with my son now."

Meanwhile on Midgard, or rather Earth, a lot happened in those months. The X-men were having a very important discussion about some of their members, and their lack of involvement in the battle of New York. You see Jean, and the cuckoos both had sent a distress signal to the X-Men for help, but the xman who received it was Havok, also known as Alex Summers, younger brother of Scott Summers aka Cyclops. Havok was known to be a little arrogant, and was truthfully a little envious of the Avengers, especially since Director Fury and Professor Xavier wouldn't allow him to join. So there was some resentment towards the team on his part.

"Alex, how could you, in good conscious ignore that?," asked Jean. " Hundreds of people died, and more were injured because we did not have help with the invasion. How?"

"I assumed that the cuckoos were exaggerating. And when I heard yours, I figured that the mighty Avengers could handle it," Havok replied and added contempt to his voice.

Logan also known as Wolverine growled and rolled his eyes. Emma gave him a look that could've killed. Lorna aka Polaris had to walk out of the briefing room. Ororo Munroe who went by the codename Storm went to say something to him, but his brother Scott aka Cyclops beat her to it.

"How. How can you be so flippant about the loss of lives? How ,Alex? Especially since we grew up in separate orphanages. Do you even care that you helped condemn who knows how many children to the same fate?"

In the end, Jean, Emma, Betsy, the cuckoos, Pol, Tommy, and surprisingly Scott all left the institute to join the Avengers full time, and the junior programs respectively. It may seem surprising, but he thought it would be for the best. Storm took over the leadership of the team when he left.

Carol went into labor shortly after the battle. She and Remus became the parents of a healthy baby boy named Teddy Lyall Lupin. He had Remus' eyes, with a shock of Carol's blonde team fell in love with the baby as soon as they met him. They weren't the only ones who became parents in the tower either.

Bellatrix was awarded custody of the child she saved with little to no trouble when the officials realized that she was the one who saved the girl. The girl whose name is Hermione Granger was slightly traumatized by the way she lost her parents, and she also was starstruck by her new adopted mother. She made fast friends with the other kids, making friends really for first time in her life. She took to her lessons with Agatha Harkness quickly, and her magic took on a fuchsia/magenta color. Ironically she became the order in a sea of chaos in the younger generation.

The asgardians returned to the tower ,via bifrost, and were caught up on events. The Avengers were a little alarmed, to say the least when they saw Loki unbound walking freely around. Thor explained that Odin decreed that Loki was to help restore the city, and undo the harm he had caused, as well as defend the earth. He also explained that Loki had been brainwashed by Thanos, an unspeakable evil on par with the All-Father. Bellatrix sympathized somewhat, being a pawn for a greater evil,but was cautious around him, if for no other reason,he was the reason Hermione lost her parents. That is, until one day, when she went to the library in the tower, and found Hermione at ease with Loki, knowing who he is, and was getting help from him with something she was having trouble with, which was unusual. She started opening up to him after that, and there was chemistry between the two. Thor, Andy, and Cissy noticed this and took to teasing their siblings about the relationship, and it flourished. So Much So that, after about 6 months, Loki proposed to her, and she initially declined to most of the Avengers surprise. Loki was persistent, however, and after a little over another 6 months, he tried again. Hermione was there the second time, and saw the look on Bella's face, and quickly explained.

"He told me everything Mom. He even let me cast at him. That's why my aim has improved so much. He wasn't in his right mind, he was brainwashed. I trust him. You deserve to be happy too. And honestly, I like the idea of having a new dad. I know that you would never expect to completely replace them, but I think of you as a mom, and honestly, I think he will be good for you."

It should be noted that this was the first time Hermione referred to Bella as mom. With that revelation, Bellatrix agreed to marry Loki. He smiled a genuinely blinding smile, one that made him look younger. He said, "You have made me believe in love once again. Until I met you, I thought that it was a hopeless folly for me. When my first wife died, it destroyed my heart, and you brought it back."

"You were married before?"

"Yes. Her name was Sigyn. She died in left me with a broken heart, and a daughter who was half dead."

As Bella slipped the ring on, which was a platinum band, with an emerald ,peridot,and malachite set resembling a triskelion surrounded by tiny diamonds, on the balcony, there was a roar, and a beam of rainbow colored lights. Queen Frigga stepped out of it, and made a beeline for her younger son and his fiancée. She pulled them into a bone crushing hug, and insisted on holding the wedding at the palace in Asgard. She then called the women over and began to plan for the wedding while the men congratulated Loki, who had just officially joined the Avengers.


	9. UPDATE

I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but im going to be rewriting part of the story, and it should be done within a month or two.

im updating the story, rewriting parts ,adding characters, aadding scenes


End file.
